


classroom kiss

by elizainlove



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizainlove/pseuds/elizainlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day AU where Jimmy and Thomas find out and then have to rehearse a kiss from their new A-Level play.<br/>fluffy one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	classroom kiss

“But missssss” Jimmy wailed “Why do I have to be a woman?” Some of the other boys in his drama class smirked at this and he shot them a glare  
The teacher sighed, she was fast losing her patience with how immature the boys in her class could be “because” she said quietly “this is a play where some of the roles are gender swapped”  
“But why me?” Jimmy desperately didn’t want to have to dress as a woman and perform in front of other people  
“James, answer me truthfully- if I put, say, Thomas as your part, would it not look a little ridiculous considering the high difference?”  
“He could act on his knees or something?”  
The boys all laughed and cat-called  
“I bet you’d both like that wouldn’t you?” Jeered Jerad, a tall and lanky brunet  
“Yeah, I bet you love spending time on your knees, Thomas” Jerad’s best mate, Ben laughed from the corner  
“Not as much as your mum” Thomas drawled carelessly- this caused everyone in the class to make burn noises and laugh even more.  
“THAT’S ENOUGH” shrieked their teacher, though the corners of her mouth were twitching as she tried to keep a straight face “Now, Jimmy, you will be one of the women. If you don’t like it maybe you shouldn’t have taken A-Level Drama” She waited for Jimmy to retort but when he only made a face she set everyone about to work in groups. Jimmy, Thomas, Clara, Eliza and Miles were in a group together.  
“Still don’t see why-” Jimmy began the moment they were all sat in a corner  
“Oh give it a rest will you?” Clara snapped  
“No one gives a shit if you have to wear a dress” Eliza chipped in  
“You could have been a right lad if you hadn’t made a big deal out of it all” Miles said with a shrug  
Jimmy was just about to retort when the teacher crouched down between his and Eliza’s chairs “Now I know you won’t have read this far yet as all you lot seems to have been doing is talking nonsense, but I feel I should let you know that Jan, that’s you Jimmy and Carl, that’s Thomas, have a kiss in one scene”  
“What?” Both Thomas and Jimmy said together- the girls only giggled while Miles grinned in amusement  
“Page 19” She opened the script and pointed to the stage directions  
‘Carl moves closer and Jan leans up- their faces are close. Carl kisses Jan who returns it with passion’  
“I don’t expect you two to be this enthusiastic” She said, holding up her hands in defence as Thomas gawped at her “But I would like you both to include the kiss”  
“Yeah guys” grinned Clara “Maybe we should rehearse that scene now” She winked at Jimmy who blushed deeply  
The teacher interjected uneasily “Maybe you should stay back after class to work things out for the first time without everyone watching, ey?”

That was how Thomas and Jimmy found themselves standing opposite each other in the middle of the compact drama room of Downton Abbot secondary school- both unwilling to take the next step in the proceed with the scene.  
Thomas was always so sure of himself, why lose confidence now? Maybe he’s actually gay- and nervous about making a move? Said a small voice in the back of Jimmy’s head, but then no, that couldn’t be right. Thomas always had at least one girl trailing after him. Being tall, dark, handsome and mysterious had all the girls and closeted queens falling at his feet.  
Why am I not making the first move? Maybe I’m gay? Nahh don’t be thick, Jimmy, you’d know by now. Girl’s are hot with their hairless bodies and all. Yep that’s it. Think hairless legs and stuff- all gay thoughts out your head? Good. Wait- did I even have gay thoughts? What would even count? Did thinking Thomas was gorgeous count or was that just a fact? Just a fact. Deffo just a fact thing.  
Then Thomas took a step closer and Jimmy’s head shut up when he looked into his dark blue eyes.  
Fuck.  
“It says I should make the first move” Thomas spoke quietly, his vice rough and low as he took yet another step in and placed a hand on Jimmy’s waist  
“Yeah” Jimmy found himself whispering. His mouth dry, his heart hammering and fingers trembling slightly he let his hands act of their own accord. Jimmy allowed one to slide its way from Thomas’ middle, up his chest and to the back of his neck while the other drew up around his shoulder.  
Thomas pulled Jimmy in against him with one arm and brushed his other gentle hand along his jaw line and into his hair “Your turn” his words were so quiet and yet everything was now so still that Jimmy could pick them up as easily had Thomas just whispered them right into his ear.  
Then it happened. Jimmy leaned in and kissed him.  
He could feel Thomas’ heart thumping rhythmically against his chest, feel Thomas’ body pressed against his own, feel his hand in his hair, pulling his face in closer and Jimmy found himself opening his mouth and tasting the other boys tongue.  
Thomas flexed his arm, trying to pull Jimmy in closer against him- Jimmy gripped his shoulder, moving his body and involuntarily rotating his hips.  
Just a bit closer, just a bit more.  
Jimmy couldn’t bring himself to feel embarrassed about the moan that escaped him when Thomas moved the hand from his hair to his arse and stroked it tantalisingly.  
Then the tiresome necessity for air cause them to pull their faces away just enough to breath- even if it was only the hot breath of the other.  
“Well” Thomas was breathing heavily and swallowed before continuing “I think that worked- well enough” He let out a breathy laugh which Jimmy mimicked  
“Yeah- you could say that”


End file.
